This invention relates to an air bag assembly for use in a vehicle, and more particularly to an air bag assembly including an inflatable air bag cushion deployable at the exterior of the vehicle windshield in covering relation to the windshield and surrounding frame.
It is well known in the prior art to provide an air bag assembly including an inflatable air bag for protecting passengers seated within the interior of a vehicle. Such inflatable air bags may be deployable from a number of different locations at the interior of the vehicle including the steering column, the dash panel, the side doors, and the interior roof line. Such inflatable air bags may have a number of different configurations and inflation characteristics depending upon the location of deployment and desired function. By way of example, air bag cushions which are deployable from the steering column and dash panel are typically rapidly inflated and thereafter decompressed as the occupant to be protected comes into contact with the air bag cushion. Alternatively, it is known to utilize air bags of generally curtain-like configuration deployable from the interior roof line which may remain inflated for an extended period of time so as to provide a cushioning restraint during an extended roll-over event lasting for several seconds.
Air bag assemblies as are known in the prior art typically include a gas generating inflator which is stored in fluid communication with the inflatable air bag cushion. Upon sensing certain predetermined vehicle conditions, such as a certain amount of vehicle deceleration, a sensor sends a signal to the inflator thereby triggering the discharge of inflation gas into the air bag cushion. As the inflation gas enters the air bag cushion, the air bag cushion is forced into a deployed position for protection of the occupants within the interior of the vehicle.
While the deployment of air bag cushions within the interior of the vehicle may provide benefit to the occupants of the vehicle, such systems provide no benefit to persons on the exterior of the vehicle. By way of example, in the event of a collision between a standard automobile and a motorcycle or pedestrian, it is known that interaction may take place between the exterior surfaces of the automobile and such pedestrian or motorcycle operator which interactions are not subject to cushioning by the air bag cushions deployed at the interior of the vehicle.
The present invention offers advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing an air bag assembly which is deployable substantially over the windshield of an automobile including the frame surrounding the windshield so as to provide a cushion for persons outside the vehicle who may come into contact with such vehicle portions during a collision event.
Advantageously, the present invention provides the feature of a substantially complete wrap-around configuration to cover the frame surrounding the windshield.
Advantageously, the present invention provides the further feature of integral viewing ports within the cushion structure thereby permitting the operator of the automobile to maintain visibility with the exterior environment subsequent to the deployment of the air bag cushion over the windshield.
These advantages and features are accomplished in a potentially preferred form of the invention by providing an air bag assembly for use in a vehicle outside of the passenger compartment. The air bag assembly includes an inflator for discharging inflation gas and a gas receiving expansible air bag cushion disposed in fluid communication with the inflator such that upon release of inflation gas from the inflator, the air bag cushion is deployed substantially over the windshield of the automobile as well as the frame surrounding the windshield. View ports are formed within the interior of the air bag cushion so as to maintain a degree of visibility for the vehicle operator after deployment has taken place. Mesh netting or a like material which does not unduly restrict visibility may extend across the internally formed view ports to promote dimensional stability of the deployed air bag cushion. The air bag cushion may be of a substantially tapered thickness from its base to its upper boundary surface thereby further promoting the proper orientation of the air bag cushion in covering relation to the windshield and surrounding frame. The materials forming the air bag cushion are preferably of an extremely low gas permeability and preferably comprise a textile material including a permeability blocking coating of suitable character. Thus, this invention provides a system for cushioning the impact of a person external to the occupant compartment of an automotive vehicle which advantageously substantially covers the windshield and surrounding frame of the automotive vehicle. In addition, the air bag cushion permits the operator of the vehicle to see through the cushion upon deployment thereby permitting the operator to engage in continued operation of the vehicle in an appropriate manner.